A Brave New World
Welcome to A Brave New World, this map game focuses on Nation Building were you put down a new nation on the face of the earth and conquer the world if no one else joins. Have basic stats like population and military out of 10. Economy is also a deal in this. Also say where your capital is. Rules *Give Info Moron *A Slavic nation akin to Russia can go from Eastern Europe to the Pacific, don't want to make it look stupid. *The real largest your nation can be is about the size of Brazil *Tech and military prowess is akin to 2017 so it will start in this year. *Unclaimed land is savages or tribes, or maybe a small fictional state Formatting Posting Rules :Next to the map you post with your nation on it, put some basic information about it in the following format: *Country Name: *Capital (and Largest City): *Other Cities: *Religion: *Language(s): *Ethnic Groups: *Government: *Literacy Rate: *Currency: *Population: *Economy: *Military Strength: (Scale from one to ten) *Anthem: *Motto: claims (put names here) #Boldmouse #Orwell #General #Dev271 #Didcot1 #Vinny #DrDrake346 Maps (post new map here) Nations (don't forget the map) 1. *Country Name: Democratic Republic of Wessex *Capital (and Largest City): Bristol *Other Cities: Swindon, Plymouth and Exeter *Religion: Protestant *Language(s): English, Cornish and Welsh *Ethnic Groups: English, Cornish and Welsh *Government: Democratic republic *Literacy Rate: 98% *Currency: Wessex Pound *Population: 5,250,000 *Economy: Agricultural *Military Strength: (Scale from one to ten): 3 *Anthem: Odde to Joy *Motto: One and all (English)\Onen hag oll (Cornish)\Un a phob (Welsh) 2. *Country Name: Empire of Prussia *Capital (and Largest City): Berlin *Other Cities: Walfischbucht, Hamburg, Munich, Frankfurt, Koingsberg, Neu Portsdamn, Windhoek, Neu Baden, Javastadt *Religion: Protesant Christian *Language(s): German *Ethnic Groups: Germans, Sub-Saharan Africans, Native South Americans *Government: Imperial Parliamentary *Literacy Rate: 94% *Currency: Prussian Mark *Population: 51.2 Million *Economy: Industrial War Production, Mineral Export *Military Strength: (Scale from one to ten): 9 *Anthem: Gott rette Preussen *Motto: Stark und belastbar 3. *Country Name: Kingdom of Greater Portugal *Capital (and Largest City): Lisboa *Other Cities: Porto, A Coruña, Vigo, Braga *Religion: Catholic *Language(s): Portuguese, Galician, Castillan *Ethnic Groups: Portuguese, Galicians, Asturians, etc. *Government: Constitutional monarchy *Literacy Rate: 96% *Currency: Portuguese escudo *Population: 13,000,000 *Economy: Services, Industry *Military Strength: (Scale from one to ten) 4 *Anthem: Hymno Patriótico *Motto: In hoc signo vinces (Latin: In this sign you shall conquer) 4. * Country Name: Republic of Aryavarta *Capital (and Largest City): Patliputra (Patna) *Other Cities: Gaya, Calcutta *Religion: Secular *Languages: Magadhi, Hindi, Gujarati, Sindhi, Punjabi, Marathi *Ethnic Groups: *Government: Parliamentary Republic *Literacy Rate: 84% *Currency: Rupee *Population: 1.4 billion *Economy: Industries, Services *Military Strength: 8 (Scale from one to ten) *Anthem: Jana Gana Mana *Motto: Janani Janmbhumi-scha Swarg-dapi Gariyasi (Mother and Motherland are Greater than Heaven) 5. *Country Name: Balkans Repblic *Capital (and Largest City): Sofia *Other Cities:Skopji, Burgas and Thessaloniki. *Religion: Orthadox Christianity and Sunni Islam *Language(s): Bulgaraian, Macedonian, Turkish and Greek *Ethnic Groups: Bulgaraian, Macedonian, Turkish, Greek and Roma *Government: Democratic republic *Literacy Rate: 92% *Currency: Lev *Population: 10,450,000 *Economy: Agriculture *Military Strength: 4 *Motto: Съединението прави силата (Bulgarian) "Sǎedinenieto pravi silata" (transliteration) "Unity makes strength" *Anthem: Мила Родино (Bulgarian) Mila Rodino (transliteration) Dear Motherland 6. *Country Name:Finno-ungaric khanate *Capital (and Largest City):Budapest *Other Cities:Helsinski *Religion: *Language(s):Finnish,Hungarian *Ethnic Groups:Fins,Hungars,Ukrainians,Estonians,Russians *Government:Khanate *Literacy Rate:28,93% *Currency:Paha *Population:31 921 391 *Economy:craftmanships *Military Strength: 7 *Anthem:none *Motto:none 7. *Country Name: The Islamic Union *Capital (and Largest City): Baghdad *Other Cities: *Religion: Islam *Language(s): Arabic *Ethnic Groups: *Government: Caliphate *Literacy Rate: 64% *Currency: *Population: *Economy: Agriculture *Military Strength: 6 (Scale from one to ten) *Anthem: *Motto: 2017 Category:A Brave New World